Wild Thing
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Oneshot. Barry Manilow, foxes, Sideswipe and a whole lot more!


**Wild Thing**_  
_

_  
Hey there, gorgeous. _

Be my foxy lady?

Get your groove thing on!

Jynx heaved a sigh as she watched the little animal sing and wiggle its hips to "Wild thing." Jynx didn't quite understand what it was doing laying next to her where her mate should have been this morning, but she was finding she was actually getting attached it. Even she had to admit the little singing fox was cute. And besides the point, it was the note she found on the back of the fox's heart spotted boxers that she loved the most.

_Happy Valentines Day, my Wild Thing.  
Love you always,  
Mr. Fluffy. _

Yes, Mr. Fluffy. Not too long ago, Jazz had picked up a habit of coming up with pet names. Most of which she would never repeat, or kill him on sight for calling her that in public.

Yet… there was something utterly cute about giving each other names and amazingly enough, Jazz himself had come up Mr. Fluffy a few weeks ago after a small incident in Wheeljack's lab involving cotton balls. Why the scientist was experimenting with cotton balls to begin with, no one wanted to know, but what they did know was Jazz, Wheeljack, Prowl and Ratchet came out of the lab covered head to toe in cottony fluff.

It took a grand total of two days to get all of the white balls separated from Wheeljack's supplies as well as getting all of it out of the Autobot's armor. Sideswipe had taken the liberty of posting pictures of the fluffy Prowl and Ratchet all over the Ark as well. All in all, the fiasco was one of the best up to date for experiments gone wrong.

It was about then that the bay doors opened up to the lounge, bringing with it a gaggle of drowsy and- in Tracks and Ratchet's case- grumpy Autobots who all immediately headed for the energon dispensers like "evil alien robots."

_  
_Among the group was the ever present Sideswipe, bounding in gleefully for his own cup. But not before harassing Ratchet a few times.

_  
_"Hey there, Momma Trout!" Sideswipe called out merrily, bringing his cup of energon with him as he sat down opposite the femme. He looked even more chipper than usual and that in itself was rather scary. "I woulda thought you'd be with Jazz on a day like this."

Jynx shrugged indifferently, "He's working with Prowl on something again. Speaking of which, where's your other half? I haven't seen Sunny all morning."

"He's spending the holiday with the person he loves."

"The mirror again, huh?"

"Uh huh. So what's with your little furry friend there?" Sideswipe took a gulp of his energon, feeling the buzz hit his systems like coffee rush. Even Jynx noticed a little twinge in the 'bots shoulders. Oh Primus, Prowl was going to have a fun day with him…

The repair tech cast her optics back to the stuffed fox sitting between her hands. "Found him next to me instead of a saboteur. Why do humans even make these things? Aren't they a little pointless?"

"Well, so are the cross word puzzles Prowl gets all the time from those catalogs that no one's supposed to know about, but he still likes them." Sideswipe offered a shrug and propped up his feet unceremoniously on the table where Jynx had placed her furry friend which upon movement began to dance around again.

Jynx shook her head tirelessly, "Is there anyone you don't have some dirt on?"

"Eh… no. I think I have everyone." Sideswipe replied flippantly. "And y' know, I'm sure Jazz would love to know you've been listening to all those Barry Manilow CDs you complain so much about."

"You wouldn't."

Sideswipe smirked smugly and knotted his hands behind his head, "No, not yet anyway. I like y' Momma Trout, but you know a bot's gotta have leverage."

"I'll give you lev-" The femme growled out, trying to take a flying leap at him but soon found a familiar black hand in front of her.

"Hey, Jay!" Jazz grabbed his mate's shoulders and gently pushed her back to her seat before she attempted to throttle the Lamborghini. " See y' found m' present, eh?" The femme grunted, still mentally planning the many different ways to separate Sideswipe's arms from his body. "Right… so Jay, I got some plans for us tonight. Keep your schedule free, eh?"

Jynx turned her piercing gaze to the black and white mech, raising an optic ridge as she did so. "And since when do I ever make plans? What am I going to do? Go shopping at the mall with my gaggle of femme friends?"

Jazz had to admit she had a point there. Being the only other femme and a sixteen foot robot probably did make it a little difficult. "Yeah, well jus' incase y' do, and-" He paused and added with a deeper voice, "meet me outside at 8 t'night."

Sideswipe did a double take from mech to femme, noting that face, their optics dimming, Jazz's unmistakable lopsided grin… _Yuck!_

"Alright, gotta go!"

Jazz watched in amazement as the red twin skittered out of the room, nearly ramming into the wall as he did so. He hadn't seen Sideswipe run that fast since that time he put firecrackers under Ratchet's berth.

The saboteur took his chair and propped his feet on the table in front of him, lacing his hands behind his head. "Wonder what freaked him out so bad. I was just going t' take y' t' go that Barry Manilow concert."

OOooOOooOO

I know what you people were thinking! lol Just messing with ya. I had to write something for the Valentines season, right? You had to know that was coming. ;D Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! One more thing- I have recently made my own website, so if anyone would like to drop by and sign my guestbook, copy and paste the link. It would be much appreciated!

http/w ww.g eocit ies. co m / desertcat87/  
(Remember to remove the spaces!)


End file.
